Chapter 27: Belladonna Takes Charge
Category:Tyson1993 From Belladonna's lair, Belladonna saw the whole thing from her crystal ball as the land dogs cheered, howled, and clapped their paws for Charlie and Sasha. "Darn that Irish setter merdog!" she said, "That was a really close one." She pounded her fist against the arm of her chair, frowning, "Too close. Sasha wanted my goody fishtailed cousin to turn that prince and his little dog friend into merdogs so they can swim underwater. Oh... Annabelle saved Sasha from my agreement. Now Sasha's better off than I planned." Getting frustrated at a good chance of failure, the boogey mer-whippet then swam over to her cupboard pushed a range of different ingredients, and got out both a red potion vial and a glass sphere (in which a butterfly was contained). "At this rate, Sasha will remain stuck as a merdog who wanted Chuckie to become a merdog like her permanently. Since that prince kissed her and she stole his heart, it is likely he will remain a merdog." she said, swimming over to her cauldron. "Well, it's time Belladonna took matters into her own fishtail!!" She threw the glass sphere and the potion into the cauldron, then she swam over to the cupboard again grabbing some more potion vials and swam over to her cauldron throwing more potions into the cauldron. Then Belladonna grabbed a stone cup. In quick movements, she dipped the cup into her cauldron filled with bubbling and boiling potions mixed together, "Butch's daughter's happy days are almost over. Soon she will be mine. And by my plan, I'll make Sasha and her father writhe in jealousy. I'll see King Butch wriggle like a worm on a hook!" said Belladonna as she laughed evilly as she holds a cup in her paw. With all the cackling, she drank the potion in one gulp. She stopped laughing as Roscoe and Desoto watched her start to twitch in transformation. Her long sharp spikes on her mertail became softer and smaller until her mertail became smooth. She hunched over and put her arms around her body. She began to tremble and her coloring became more pale. Eventually, her trembling stopped, and she slowly started to straighten up. Roscoe and Desoto could not believe their eyes as they gazed upon the most beautiful merdog they had ever seen. Belladonna has now turned into a saluki merdog with white fur, blonde hair and ears, light green eyes, and a green mertail with light green fins. She was absolutely stunning and perfect in disguise. Roscoe and Desoto soon forgot that this beautiful merdog was Belladonna. "Perfect." she said, "With this disguise, I will steal Charlie's heart and become his perfect merdog girlfriend. This will destroy Princess Sasha FOREVER!!" She then cackled evilly again for her evil plan and her voice echoed through her lair. Meanwhile, back at the underwater palace in the afternoon, All the merdog princesses helped Sasha get ready for the party at the palace to dance with Charlie. Rita and Dixie worked on her hair. Rita put gel on her paws and smoothed it on Sasha's hair. Rita used a brush to comb her hair into place. Sasha kept saying, "You should use the dinglehopper, Rita. It works much better." Georgette was trimming up and painting Sasha's nails. Perdita was painting her eyelids greener and her eyelashes black. When Perdita was done with her eyes, Sylvie powdered her cheeks. Then they had the cuttlefish come in and cleaned up the dead scales and they glittered her mertail. When they were all done, she was the most beautiful merdog under the sea. Before the party began, Annabelle and Bess met with Sasha in private. And for Charlie Barkin however, he was getting ready for the party too. He was wearing a blue bandana around his neck and Itchy helped him trim his fur. After spending time with Sasha in the marketplace and at the Dog York City, he knew Sasha was the girl for him. Little did he know how complicated his relationship would become after this dance. As Vanessa (Belladonna's disguise) entered the palace, she could hear the rhythm of the song "Ocean Man" sang by Ween echoing through the beautiful seashell hallway. Vanessa said to herself, "Soon I'll have Charlie B. Barkin and the desperate little Sasha will then seek my assistance to help her! With Sasha in my control, I will use her as a bargaining chip for King Butch's trident. Once I have the trident, I will be the ruler of the entire ocean." she laughed evilly. Before Vanessa entered the dance, she sprayed herself with love potion to drive all the male merdogs crazy. Charlie and Sasha were having a great time dancing and laughing together. Charlie said, "I always liked this song "Ocean Man" when I was a land dog. But now that I'm a merdog like you, I think it's my favorite song." Sasha laughed with Charlie and spun on the dance floor with her mertail and tail fins. She danced real close to Charlie and said in a seductive whisper, "I thought your favorite song was "Part of Your World"?" Charlie realizing his mistake quickly recovered by saying, "Uh... Uh... Uh... No my favorite singer is the beautiful Irish setter merdog that sang to me "Part of Your World". Just think how much I would like the song "Ocean Man" if it was sung by my favorite singer..." Sasha snickered and said, "Oh... you are smooth... Have I told you how cute you look with your blue bandana?" At that moment, Vanessa swam a circle around Charlie and Sasha leaving a trail of love potion in the water. Charlie thought it was odd that this white female merdog swam a circle around him and Sasha. As he tried to figure out why they had this unwanted attention, the love potion settled on Charlie. His thoughts soon changed to curiosity over who this beautiful white merdog. Sasha was awaiting Charlie's response, when a distant look came across his face. She wondered what captivated his attention. She followed his gaze to behind her where she saw the most beautiful white saluki merdog. She turned back to Charlie and cleared her throat, "Hmmm, Charlie... I'm over here." When Charlie didn't respond, Sasha became jealous and bit Charlie on the arm. The love potion was so strong that Charlie didn't even notice the bite. Sasha swam off angrily out of the ball room. Queen Ivy saw Sasha dart out the dance and looked to see what caused her anger. She was astonished to see all the male merdogs including Charlie staring at this white female merdog. She said to herself, "Who is this merdog?"